Fire and Ice - The story of Trishna-volcir's Birth
by silverlineage
Summary: Trishna-volcir. Half succubus. Half silver dragon. How did her parents meet? All is revealed here. This one-shot story is made with a cooperation of characters by CrypticAngel78 as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction featuring a short scene of Mephiles and Iblis as children. Her characters include Orion, Solina, Fate and Lilith.


~~ **This story is made with a cooperation of characters by CrypticAngel78 as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction featuring a short scene of Mephiles and Iblis as children. Her characters include Orion, Solina, Fate and Lilith. This story is made as a one shot of how Trishna-volcir was created and came to be. I am also including Trishna's parents and how they intertwine with CrypticAngel78's characters in the past to show how Trishna interacts with the others through her stories. Enjoy! **~~

Cydaea was bored. The hedgehog-type succubus was lounging around in her carnal pit that she called home. The walls were neatly decorated with past trophies and gifts from various lovers. Her current lover had already moved on a couple years ago, but that was because she was tired of his complaining of wanting to be a full couple. She could never bring herself to that point. But, since she was bored, she needed something to do.

_Or someone to do…_ She only giggled to herself. Sighing softly, she moved to study herself in the polished, mirror-like glass that was imbedded in her wall. Light blue skin with a soft touch of fur covered over her features. Grabbing a brush, she managed her long, white hair and examined her ivory muzzle. Red eyes that burned like undying embers gazed back at her, but she could easily disguise them to be something of a silver color with a bit of illusion. She had a set of delicately curling horns that sprouted from the sides of her forehead and seemed to coil up in a rather feminine way along the sides of her head. Pinning a few strands of hair back behind her pointed ears, her long wings easily folded under her hair neatly to hide them away from complete sight. She wasn't planning on flying right now.

All she wore was her armor. If she had the choice, she'd wear nothing at all. Her chest armor only consisted of a bra-like design of blue and silver skeletal hands that neatly cupped and supported her massive chest. A simple ring of steel was able to snap on around her full hips with a flowing cloth coming down between her legs in the front and back with the colors dark blue and silver. As much as she could have gone with red and black colors, or other colors, she liked to stick to what naturally complimented her. Even her pale silver, whip-like tail was as slender as her figure was full and curvaceous. The only true oddity she had were her feet. They weren't hooved or cloven like how most succubus feet where. Hers were dainty, delicate, and she was able to wear the most wicked heels with them. It was proven with the thigh-high, lace up, stiletto silver blue boots she wore now.

_Where to go now? Ah! I'll drop in on some of the neighbors…_ She mused to herself. Purring softly to herself, she decided that she was going to go flying. Unfurling her wings, she launched herself into the heated air that consisted of the underworld. Waving to any that recognized her, since she was so well known for her services, she landed by a small doorway and knocked.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice called out.

"Your wonderful neighborhood succubus," Cydaea crooned out beautifully.

"Oh," the voice said with dismay. The door opened to reveal a curvaceous black and grey hedgehog demoness wearing a charcoal colored gown. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Nyx, you know. The usual stuff," Cydaea chuckled. "Where is Hades?"

"He's out and about. You know how it is with him," she snorted. "I have something I need to do. If you're bored, go watch the kids."

"What?!" Cydaea pouted. At the mild, green-eyed glare she was given, Cydaea finally agreed. Watching Nyx leave to run some errands, she rolled her eyes and moved to find the twins busy mangling toys formed from lava rocks. "Okay. I was told to watch you both while your mom went out."

"Again?" a small, raven black, demonic shadow hedgehog with grey striped quills muttered from the large book he was reading with mild fascination. At only five years old, he was exceptionally intelligent. His mouthless, chalky grey muzzle mildly glanced at her, as his dark green, reptilian eyes showed his own sense of boredom. Small white gloves and gray and white rocket shoes seemed to be the last of his outfit. She could only muse that he would look rather dashing with a cape on his shoulders. Maybe even with silver shoulder plates.

"Mother always goes out when you come back," his twin brother smirked. He was like his father, though, with a body of something resembling orange lava rock. It wasn't so apparent now, but it may change as he got older. It seemed to look like dark rock with veins of lava right now. He also had molten rock-like horns and clawed hands. Even his quills resembled molten lava rock, but they were brushed up in a bizarre way. His charcoal muzzle was as mouthless as his brother's was, but his eyes were green with black slit pupils. The only thing he seemed to wear was a set of small charcoal colored boots. He would also look decent in a cape. Cydaea knew that he would be fun to play with when he got older.

"Well, that is what seems to happen," she sighed. "So, what are you both up to? And what are your names again? I always forget."

"I'm mangling things," the lava-like hedgehog boy said. "And I'm Iblis."

"Meh. You always forget our names," the shadow hedgehog boy snorted. "I'll tell you one more time. But that's it. I'm Mephiles."

"Ah! That's right," she chuckled.

"Let me guess. You're Cydaea, and you're bored," Mephiles smirked.

"How incredibly intelligent you are," she drawled out with sarcasm.

"We can take care of ourselves," Iblis muttered. "We were left alone before."

"Well, tell me something to make me leave and you'll be alone," she shrugged.

"Okay," Mephiles nodded and stood up and showed off the book he was reading. "See this?"

"Yes. It's a book," she said.

"Ah. But, see the title?" he asked and pointed.

"A book on legendary and lost treasures? Hmm. Okay. I'll take the bait. What treasure?" she asked with a small grin. "What shows the most promise?"

"This one," Mephiles said and pointed to an article of an ancient Grecian amphora vase. She blinked and began to read it. "It's supposed to let you find your true love."

"Really?" she asked and barked out laughter. "Well, if that's the case, I suppose I should go find it. Maybe I'll even lend it to you when you get older."

"Pfft!" he hissed at her. "I have no need for such a thing!"

"Never know," she grinned and tussled his quills just to show she could. He _hated_ having his quills touched like that! Still laughing, she gave the same, playful tussle to Iblis's quills, too, to spite him.

"Get lost!" he growled. Then he paused when she crouched down in front of him.

"Don't worry," she crooned softly with seduction. "You are just a cub now. But…I'll make sure you know your place in time. Enjoy your youth while you can. You have to grow up sometime. And, when you do, I'll be there waiting to show you all that you can become. In various ways."

That made him swallow. Now he would always feel uncomfortable around her, and that was the idea. Chuckling softly, she gave a side-long glance to Mephiles to show that he wasn't forgotten, either. He was a bit more resilient than his brother, though. She stood up to stretch, flex her wings and make a mental note in the book from where the vase was last reported to be seen. Then she simply opened the door to close it behind her as she left the small home to take off in pursuit.

* * *

On the opposite side of the spectrum, a massive silver dragon was paying his respects to an old friend. His scales were burnished silver to show off his age, and his height could have easily let him peek into a four story window with no problems. His eyes were a solid molten silver in color to even further show his age. But, he was still quite youthful when it came to strength and endurance. There were other dragons out there like him of various coloring, but he was a lot more active than most at his age.

His flight took him directly to the castle of the Timekeepers. He landed at the gate and was greeted by the guards. He had his form shrink down with the common sounds of his muscles reforming and bones snapping and popping. The guards had seen this all before, so they were used to it. It had been quite some time since the dragon came back, but his presence was always welcome. Their ruler saw him as his own blood brother from how long they knew each other. When the dragon now stood up, his form was that of an over-muscled, burnished silver hedgehog from head to feet. His wings were still apparent with his tail, though. Even his eyes remained a solid state of molten silver color.

"I was told that Orion was in," he said in his deep, yet elegant tone.

"He is in his study," the guard nodded. "It is good to see you again, Vol'nash Krithnarish."

"Just call me Vol," he chuckled. "But, regardless, I shall see him now. Thank you."

"Oh," the other guard said. "There is a war on the horizon."

"What?" Vol blinked at this news.

"Our king is quite distraught over it. Queen Solina is heavy with child now. They say it is twins, so he worries for her health," the guard said. Vol thought over this and nodded.

"Yes, I was there for his wedding and coronation. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," he nodded and made his way inside the castle. He saw there were no changes in the décor, much to his hidden delight. The combination of moon and sun decorations of gold and silver always pleased him. He was even further pleased at the sight of various formed stars with a mix of silver and gold coloring. He was the one that mentioned that, too, since silver dragons were known to sometimes twinkle like the stars from the reflection of their scales.

Pausing to fix a picture to set it straight, he made his way up the stairs. Finding his way to the study, he found his regal, silver and black hedgehog friend rising up from a chair to rush over and clasp his hand. "I am so grateful that you're here! It's been far too long, but I'm really glad that you're here now. It's a big relief to me."

"Oh?" Vol asked.

"Solina has been exceptionally moody lately," he sighed. "I need another male around here."

"Is that so?" Vol grinned now. His friend was every bit as regal as the day he was coronated as king. His fur was a rich, Persian blue in color, and his ears and quills were tipped black. His muzzle was silver, but not burnished like Vol's was. He even bore a massive set of silver feathered wings to show his angelic hedgehog status. The silver crown set with an impressive sapphire sat on his brow, and his silver cape, boots and rings were in place. Vol never quite understood the white gloves, though.

"Orion? Where are you?" a feminine tone sounded out, and the silver and black hedgehog winced. At the sight of his fiery orange furred queen, he forced a smile. Her quills were delicately styled to enhance her current beauty. She was beautiful with ruby red eyes in her red and gold velvet gown. Her crown was gold with a large ruby set within it. She flicked her regal, golden feathered wings and frowned softly at him. He knew she was in one of her moods.

"Solina, you should be resting," Orion said and moved to her side.

"I can't," she frowned. "I am too restless. And…Vol? No one told me you were coming! We have nothing set up for you! We need to set up a room for you stay in, and we need to see to supper…"

"It is fine," Vol chuckled and moved to give her a gentle hug to help comfort her. "As it is, Orion didn't tell me you were pregnant. Or this far along. If he did, I would have visited much sooner."

"How shameful of him!" she growled. Vol simply rose up his hand to let the calming, natural scent of rain help ease her back down. "Well…"

"I am not here for a long visit, anyways. But, I was made aware by two of your kind guards just outside about a possible war. What is this about, exactly? I need to know," Vol said seriously. Orion seemed to groan at this, but Solina looked worried.

"Yes, it's true," Orion sighed heavily. "It's not really Solina and I that are worried about it. It's…what will be added to our family that we are worried about…really…"

"If you need to hide your children with me, then I'll accept," Vol said. "Don't even think that I would not decline such a thing. I'll protect them as if they were my own flesh and blood. And I won't mind if they called me another father, if they so choose."

"Thank you," Solina smiled and embraced him. He pressed a brotherly kiss to her cheek and nodded. Then Orion blinked at remembering something and brought out an old book.

"Solina found this. We know how much you like treasure, so I had to show this to you," Orion smiled and handed over the book. Vol turned to the marked page and read about the Grecian amphora vase. Now he took great interest.

"And you aren't looking at this? Or is this something you plan to ask me for to bet against later with hopes that you'll win?" Vol laughed softly. Solina sighed and smiled with a shake of her head.

"I don't bet against you anymore," Orion smirked. "I just figured it would spark your interest."

"That it does. So, in this case, I'll look for it now! You have my thanks," Vol grinned. "And when are you due, Solina?"

"Another month," she blushed.

"I'll send you some confectionary candy if I find some that are worthy of your tastes," he said. Orion grinned widely at this idea, and Solina was already making agreeable giggles. "Anyways, I need to see what I can do about finding a new treasure. I'll be in touch within a month or two."

"Please do!" Orion seemed to say in a mild, begging tone. Orion grinned at Solina's glance, and Vol made his way out of the castle. Testing his wings, he figured it was a good time to fly at full speed. Leaping into the air, he decided to keep his current form as he went to his new destination.

* * *

He landed heavily in a place that reminded one of an arid jungle. Sniffing around carefully, he found where the ancient path used to be. It was easily overgrown with vines and large flowers. He didn't even bother to cut anything down. He just walked right through the heavy growth with an expert form of ease. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Cydaea had been trying to find the entrance to this cave for some time. Now she had another doing it for her. And this was someone that she was very interested in. Purring softly to herself, she studied his physique and already felt herself wanting to know more about him. She liked the fact that this one was some form of a bat-winged silver hedgehog. She had never seen one like him before. She paused when he suddenly glanced behind his shoulder. Now she blinked at his eye color. Her curiosity was fully piqued. She had to know more.

_His tail looks serpentine…_ She mused to herself. She even caught the odd scent of rain. That was different. She watched him traverse the dark cave easily. He seemed to have night vision like she did! That was impressive. When he finally got to the room that held the old amphora vase, he studied it carefully. It had a nice picture of a humanoid hunting deer on it, but that was it. There was nothing special about it at all. Muttering a small spell, he placed a glowing hand on it to learn its history.

"Bah!" he growled. "This vase was only used as a ruse for political gain?! What a waste! Well, it _is_ good quality. It did survive this long. I suppose I can take it back with me. And, no, you can't take it. Yes, I know you are there. I found the vase, and all you did was follow me in. It was easy for me to smell you. You stink of sulfur."

"Whoever said I wanted the vase after knowing this? And I can make myself smell nice, if I so choose," she purred out and let her glowing, ember-red eyes glow out from the darkness as she stepped over. She snapped her fingers to set old torches alight to let him better see what she was. "My name is Cydaea. Nice to meet you."

"Succubus. Thought so," he muttered. He did find her coloring rather odd. Even her feet didn't look traditional. "As for my name, I won't give it out just yet. What do you want?"

"I don't want that thing anymore," she mused. "I think I found a better prize."

He growled and used his ice breath to freeze her in place. Now she was caught by surprise. Smirking, he said, "I'm not that easy to catch. Good luck."

"Oh, you just made yourself even more tempting," she murmured. He picked up the vase carefully and trudged out quickly. She figured she'd give him a whole day to run. Even a whole week. Half of the fun of new prey was the thrill of the chase. She knew this all too well, and she had the scent of the vase now. And of him. He had nowhere to hide as far as she was concerned.

* * *

She thought it was going to take a week. Instead, it was four years later. He was a master at covering up his scent, and it infuriated her to no end. He was a hunter, after all. The knowledge was second nature. When she finally showed up at his lair in the clouds, he knew she was there. The moment she landed on the hard part of the cloud that supported his flooring, he simply knew it was her. He recognized her scent, and nothing ever hid from him on his turf. He wasn't even in his hedgehog form. He was in his natural form.

He was curled up in the middle of the main room in a cat-like ball with his giant head resting on his forearms. His wings were folded over him like a set of blankets. He acted like he was sleeping. If he was truly sleeping, he would be on his mound of gold, treasures and other various bits of vast wealth. He was simply guarding his lair right now. When she managed to slip in from the main entrance, the only way in at this time, she only stared in full shock of the creature that was now in front of her. The cloud walls easily misted sunlight through for adequate lighting.

He opened one large, molten silver eye, which could have easily dwarfed her form, and he rose his head up slowly with a deep breath of misted air expelling dramatically.

"So, you found my lair. Impressive," he said calmly. "What do you want?"

"Wait…are you…?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes. I am the one you followed," he said in his elegant, deep tone. "So, I will ask again. What do you want? You obviously made it a personal goal to track me down. Congratulations. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No," she murmured. "I just…never thought I'd follow the trail of a…um…"

"A dragon?" he snickered and regarded her calmly with a flick of his tail.

"Yes," she said with a small nod. "And I'm still not here for that vase."

"I get that. You came here for me. It's only obvious now. And now I get to ask this. Why?"

"You're different," she shrugged.

"I know. Anyways, what else is there? A wild romp and then gone? A simple night of fun?"

"Well…" she found herself frowning at the thought of it now.

"Look. I have friends I need to see to within the next couple of days. We'll have some fun, and then you can go back. Okay? Since you found me out, I'll allow it."

"I don't know if a couple days would be enough. I think it should be…longer," she said now and got into her seductive croon. He growled inwardly at this. He didn't want a straggler in his lair.

"I don't take kindly to those that break in and expect compensation," he muttered and rose up to his full height to stretch. Then he paused at the scent he caught. Now he glared at her with distaste.

"I doubt even you can say no right now. Can you?" she seemed to smile.

"A condition then, since you plan to stay for a while. I know you are a succubus, and that you, quite obviously, may not wish to stick around for very long," he managed mumble out as his resolve began to crumble. "If there is offspring that comes of this, you need to stay until the young one is reared enough to live without you. And you must come to my call if protection is needed for it."

"I…" she paused at this. This dragon was clearly powerful if he was resisting her this much to seal a pact with her. "Fine. I agree to your terms."

"Vow by your name!" he growled as he fought the scent. "As I will, too. I, Vol'nash Krithnarish, elder silver dragon of the near extinct Cloud Clans, do swear to protect this offspring as if it were a pure-blood of my own. I will defend, guard and answer the call to any help my offspring will need no matter where I am. I will always hear the call for aid and respond swiftly."

"And I, Cydaea, swear the same vow. To rear the offspring until it is weaned of me, but I will respond to emergencies. I may even appear to check in and teach the offspring what is needed of me when such time allows."

"And, if I call you for aid, you _will_ respond!" he growled with the last of his control.

"I agree!" she said with a form of determination that she never thought she had. Now she realized that she wanted an offspring with this powerful creature. She wanted to see what they could make together, and she knew she would be protecting what came forth with everything she had.

Now his form broke back down to the one she originally saw. Her jaw dropped, but the shout that came from her next wasn't fast enough from how he launched at her from the scent of lust that assaulted him. It actually caught her by complete surprise. For the next two days she found herself in a state of solid bliss. She should have found a draconic lover sooner!

But, a month later, she found herself in a state of shock. She was actually pregnant.

"What are you so surprised about? It was bound to happen," he chuckled.

"I've never really…" she seemed to shrug.

"I think it's because you wanted it, too," he mused. "Just remember your vow. You must stay until our child is old enough to care for itself. That is the deal."

"I know," she nodded and found herself getting hugged by him. It was a sensation she never had before. This was her first true relationship.

"You don't seem to like Solina very much," he mused. "We did meet with them just the other day. There was no need for you to pop off like you did."

"Well…" she sighed. "She's…kinda like my relative. On the side I don't like."

"So, that explains your features," he said.

"Yes. To an extent," she nodded. "She and I just don't get along."

"But, will you work together for a common goal?"

"If it bears enough merit," she nodded again.

"You seemed interested in her daughters, though. Fate looks every bit like her mother. Even Lilith like her father. I can sense the power in them both."

"It's true. As long as they understand their place, then I'll be tolerable of them," she shrugged. He accepted that reasoning and heard her squeal when he lifted her off her feet to carry her into the bedroom chamber. He was going to pamper her silly now. He doubted she ever got such treatment.

* * *

A year later, she gave birth to a baby girl they called Trishna-volcir. Cydaea could easily tell that there was definite succubus blood in her from the developing horns and hair. She was fascinated at the soft, silver blue scales that were formed in the way of stripes over her body. She didn't even need clothing! The scales neatly covered all those necessary areas. Her eyes were a touch odd, though. Black cat's eye pupils amidst a sea of molten silver. She didn't have a spot of the red glow that Cydaea had, but it may change if her succubus side came out. She had small wing sacks that would drop off after her wings fully developed within them. Her now tiny tail even resembled Vol's tail, too. Even further was how her hands and feet resembled dragon arms, hands and clawed feet. She would be quite formidable in close combat when she learned how to use them as weapons.

"She has bumps on her head for horns," Vol mused. "And pointed ears, too."

"So she does! And she has my hair color and skin color, too. Her hair even looks like it will have the same form of blue stripes on her body. And she has my white muzzle!" she beamed. She couldn't have done a better job with this one. She wouldn't have minded a son for incubus lineage, but she would handle a daughter for sure. Vol chuckled and knew that Cydaea would likely only stick around until the child was weaned from her. It was something he felt in his gut. A few days later, they brought their daughter to the castle where Orion was to let him see her with his family. He pronounced her as royal blood on the spot and vowed to help protect her.

"Unnecessary, but thank you," Vol chuckled.

"I doubted the day I'd see you as a father," Orion joked.

"Are you implying something?" Vol asked with a small glare of mirth. Orion laughed and clapped his friend on the back. As they conversed, Cydaea was actually having a casual conversation with Solina about baby needs. When Fate and Lilith scampered in, they paused with awe at the baby.

"She's so pretty!" Fate giggled and twitched her ears. The little orange-furred, winged angelic hedgehog clearly looked too much like her mother. Lilith was already become something like her father and was a touch easier to address. Both girls flicked their wings and giggled at how cute Trishna was.

"She has my colors, too," Lilith smiled.

"That she does," Cydaea nodded.

"All right, children. See to your training and schooling. I'm sure you'll be seeing more of her later. Go on!" Solina chuckled and watched them retreat.

"Interesting set of twins. Opposites in powers. Such a thing should be held with high respect. One can never know what the two of them can accomplish if they work together," Cydaea mused.

"They bicker so much at times that I have to wonder," Solina sighed. "But, you may be right."

"I do vow this," she said. "If such a threat does come to them, I will help guard them. Since they are kin to me, in a far off way, this much I can promise."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," the queen said solemnly. "I will also protect Trishna as my own flesh and blood. She will always be welcomed here with open arms."

This was likely as far as they would go in a matter of a truce. That much was certain. As the rest of the day panned out, Vol took Cydaea and Trishna home to let them relax. He learned of the vow made from Cydaea, and he was exceptionally pleased at this. Even as he let her snuggle against him in their bedchamber, a part of him knew that she was going to be missed when she got bored enough. He would never admit that he cared for her, though. It would give her something to use against him.

* * *

A steady five years had passed. By the time Trishna's wing sacks had fallen off and she had learned how to fly, Cydaea was showing the sure signs that she needed to leave. Vol sighed at this, but they both sat Trishna down to explain what was to be expected.

"I do love you, sweetie," Cydaea said. "But, I need to go somewhere else now."

"Will you come back?" Trishna frowned.

"Yes. I won't be far away. I just have other things that I need to do now. Don't worry. I'll always come back to protect you. Okay?" she smiled warmly.

"Daddy?" Trishna trembled.

"I am going nowhere," Vol said and gathered her up in her arms. "Your mother simply wants to go off and find things for you. She's an explorer, you know."

"I know. But, I'll miss Mommy," Trishna sniffled. Her eyes were impossibly wide now, due to the succubus part of her trying to show how upset she was. At the small tear that started to shed, Cydaea scowled at how her daughter got to her so well.

"I'll stay through the night, okay? But I may be gone in the morning," she said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The little horns were already starting to appear now. Even her scales were gaining more definition against her lightly silver blue furred skin.

"We still have some deer meat left. Let's have some lunch," Vol said and squeezed his daughter. For the past week, he and Cydaea have been slowly spending less and less time together to ease the burden on their daughter. He was sure there would be times they would be together in neutrality, but that would be all. Once she left him, he would likely never be able to take her back. It was later in the night when Trishna slept that he found Cydaea ready to leave.

"I'll miss you," Cydaea admitted.

"I know," Vol nodded. "You can come and see Trishna and I whenever you like. Just remember your vow to come when I call you to protect her. I will only call on you for that."

"Okay," Cydaea said. She walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his mouth and accepted the hug he gave her. "Thank you. For letting me make a child with you."

"Of course. Stay safe. Stay alive," he nodded. When he watched her fly off into the night, his heart ached, but he pushed it aside. He had Trishna now. A beautiful daughter to continue his bloodline. All of his time would now be fully devoted to her.

~~ **And there you have it! Feel free to read about what Trishna does in any adventure that CrypticAngel78 cooks up for her and her friends! Laters! **~~


End file.
